Zig-Grace Friendship
The friendship between Grace Cardinal and Zig Novak formed in their sophomore year of high school during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Their first interaction on-screen was shown during their time in the rubber room, though it is unknown when they first met. They often hang out with Tiny. Season 13 In The World I Know, in Zig and Maya Matlin's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, in class, Zig compliments Maya's new look, thinking that it is Grace. Maya later skips class to hang with Grace, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy, revealing it was all a prank on her. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. Maya says that Zig doesn't think she is brave, and Grace replies that she doesn't want Zig as a friend. In Unbelievable, they are interviewed by Drew, asking if they knew anything about what happened to Zoe Rivas at Miles' party. They both didn't know anything, but Grace believed that the assaulter needed to be kicked in the balls. In What It's Like, they are in the Rubber Room with Maya and Tiny when they are turning in their report. When Maya starts going through Zig's bag because she suspects that he took her laptop, Grace comments that Zig won't like that. Later, they all do trust exercises together. Grace was originally supposed to be Zig's partner, but she switched with Maya so that she could talk to Zig. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to go to the dance, but Zig says no. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance together for Maya, and Grace reveals Zig talked her into going. When Zig's locker is searched by Perino, Grace is furious and figures out that Miles is the one who narced on Zig, which she reveals to Maya. In You Are Not Alone, Grace, Maya, and Zig are all trying to decide on clubs. When all of the clubs reject them because they are in the rubber room, they come up with the idea to have an art exhibit. Later, Grace explains to Maya the dynamic of Tiny's gang and how Zig is affected from it. In Enjoy the Silence, Maya and Grace discuss Zig's safety throughout the episode. When Zig plans to leave time, it is revealed that Grace already knows, but she finds his location for Maya. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant. In Believe (1), Grace is seen in the hallways walking with Zig to class to hand in there report. In Believe (2), Grace is outside and Zig tells her that Zoe took his drugs and she questions if he is dealing again, saying that it will get him kicked out of the Matlin's house. Zig says that he knows, but nothing else would save him since the gang had threatened him. In Thunderstruck, Grace witnesses Zig accept Maya and Zoe's invitation to be their date to the dance. She gives him advice on what to do. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Zig, Grace and Tiny are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how shes worried about Miles and Zig and Tiny make fun of her because hes gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Zig looks worried about her In [[Something's Got to Give|'Something's Got to Give']], Trivia *They are both forced to go to the Remedial or "Rubber" room for their bad behavior. *They met sometime before Season 13 started. *They are both friends with Maya, and Tiny. *As of Believe (2), Grace is the only one who knows Vince has threatened Zig and is making him deal again. *They were both the love interests of Zoë Rivas. Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_1.32.40_PM.png 87uuiu.png 8uuiuiiu.png Ytyuio.png 89uiouoi.png 8uiyiuuyiui.png 87yuiuiyuiyui.png Uiuiyoio.png 89uiooiuouio.png Yuihyiiyyu.png Tyhtyhtyht.png uiyyiuyyuyui.png 566ytt.png 566ytytt.png 6utyyttty.png 56yrrttrr.png 65yrtyryr.png tumblr_n9ko95ownj1tpom7ro1_500.png 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg ZigandGrace.png ZigandGrace1.png ZigandGrace2.png ZigandGrace3.png 4t4t4edddd.png 4tt44t4er.png Trgtrrtrtrrt4.png 4t4t4t4r.png 1421 289629.jpg 1421_282729.jpg Ythtytyyt.png Ythtyyttytyty.png Ghghjjh.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Season 14